Sigo Aquí
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Songfic con recuerdos de Matt sobre su pasado.. una canción en una noche en el digimundo junto con Gabumon a su lado.. para más información.. leer el songfic!


Hola!!!! un nuevo songfic! Aunque la trama es rara.. bueno.. ahí entenderán... em... lo que está entre "comillas" (XD) son recuerdos... bueno.. ahí van a entender bien.. por cierto.. no quise poner los nombres de los papás porque no estoy segura cuales son.. por mientras... lean!

Sigo Aqu

"-este chico.. no lo quiero.. que se quede contigo.. no tendré tiempo para cuidarlo a él y a Takeru..-dijo una mujer rubia.

-qué? Me quedo con Matt? no gracias.. yo quiero a Takeru..-respondió un hombre.

-Takeru debe quedarse conmigo.. es el más pequeño y necesita de su madre..

-Matt es un problema.. no voy a tener tiempo..

-pues si no crees poder con Matt sería peor con Takeru.. no pienso dejarlo en tus manos.. quédate con Matt..

-está bien..-se rindió finalmente a regañadientes el hombre."

**_Soy la pregunta del millón_**

**_Siempre la interrogación_**

**_No respondas_**

**_Que si porque si_**

"-papá.. aprobé el examen de matemáticas!-comentó alegre un niño pequeño, de no más de 7 años.

-si.. que bueno...-le respondió su padre indiferente, preocupado de su trabajo.

-pero..

-anda a jugar afuera si.. ahora no tengo tiempo...

-si papá...-el pequeño se dio media vuelta y se fue."

**_Y qué_**

**_Qué podrías tu decir_**

**_Si yo no te voy a oír_**

**_No me entiendes_**

**_Y nunca seré lo que esperas de mi_**

****

"-Matt! escúchame de una vez por todas!

El mismo rubio tenía ya unos 10 años. Se había dado media vuelta sin hacer caso a los alegatos de su padre. Cómo su papá seguía gritando, se dio media vuelta y le lanzó una mirada fría.

-Matt! qué te pasa!?

-nada...

-dime!

-no me pasa nada...

-por qué no puedes ser un niño normal! Los niños de tu edad salen a jugar y siempre están sonriendo! Por qué tu no eres así?!

-por qué será..-murmuró el chico de forma irónica.

-contigo no se puede razonar! Anda a tu cuarto!"

**_Jamás ya me vas a conocer_**

**_Niño y hombre puedo ser_**

**_No me uses_**

**_Y apartes de ti_**

"Un hombre y una mujer pelirroja estaban sentados en un mueble, mientras un pequeño niño los escuchaba tras la puerta de su habitación.

-no sé que sucede con Matt... lo he intentado todo.. pero él no me quiere decir que le pasa...-acotó el hombre.

-debes darle tiempo.. cuando esté listo para decírtelo te lo dirá...

-no lo sé.. me mira de forma fría y distante.. es como si ya fuera un hombre...

-no estará resentido por lo del divorcio?

-lo dudo... eso fue hace mucho tiempo... quisiera entenderlo.. pero él no me deja.. s cómo si él no quisiera que yo lo comprendiera..."

**_Y vi_**

**_Como alguien aprendi_**

**_Lo que nadie me enseño_**

**_No me entienden_**

**_No estoy aqui_**

"Un niño rubio paseaba por un parque un día domingo. Se sentía solo, pero evitaba que alguien lo notara. A lo lejos, vio a un grupo de niños jugando, pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada, así que no se acercó. Siguió paseando con su semblante frío. Pronto entró a una zona con muchos árboles y se detuvo tras uno. Había una familia jugando. Se quedó mirándolos con aire nostálgico. Un niño de cabello castaño oscuro y desordenado se cayó al piso y comenzó a llorar. Su padre se acercó a él.

-hijo.. no tienes que llorar.. todo está bien... no pasa nada..

El niño dejó de llorar y le sonrió a su hermana menor que se había preocupado por él. El rubio, detrás del árbol sintió una puntada en el corazón. De alguna forma comprendió que lo que le sucedía no era físico, era por el dolor que le causaba no tener una familia como esa."

**_Y yo_**

**_Solo quiero ser real_**

**_Y sentir el mundo igual_**

**_Que los otros_**

**_Seguir siempre asi_**

"Al día siguiente, en la escuela se encontró con el mismo niño. Estaba rodeado por un grupo de amigos. Matt se volvió a esconder observando lo feliz que se veían todos ellos.

-yo.. yo quiero ser como ellos... no quiero seguir siendo así.. quiero.. quiero... divertirme.. disfrutar como ellos... quiero ver el mundo como ellos lo hacen... pero... pero no puedo.. no puedo...no..."

**_Por qué yo tendría que cambiar_**

**_Nadie más lo va a intentar_**

**_Y no entienden_**

**_Que sigo aqui_**

"-Matt... querido.. no crees que deberías intentar ser un poco más sociable?

-señorita Misato... no.. no creo... es que.. yo soy diferente a todos ellos...

-diferente? Por qué eres diferente?

-es que.. nada... olvídelo... no.. no dije nada...

-Matt.. me preocupas.. creo que deberé llamar a tu padre...

-no! Por favor! No quiero hacerlo perder tiempo... él siempre está muy ocupado en su trabajo.. no quiero causarle...

La profesora se lo quedó mirando fijamente, pero él bajó su cabeza y dejó la oración sin terminar."

**_Y tu_**

**_Ves lo que ellos nunca ven_**

**_Te daría el tiempo cien_**

**_Me conoces_**

**_Y ya no hay temor_**

El mismo rubio ya un año mayor estaba sentado y apoyado en árbol. Miraba a su lado con un brillo de ternura en sus ojos, pero su cara no expresaba nada más. A su lado estaba un monstruito parecido a una mezcla de dinosaurio y lobo. El "lobo" estaba cubierto con una piel blanca con azul y tenía un símbolo extraño en el estómago. El ser extraño estaba dormido y no notaba la mirada cariñosa del rubio. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Matt al igual que en el de el monstruito.

-Gabumon..-susurró algo asombrado.

****

**_Yo mostraría lo que soy_**

**_Si tu vienes donde voy_**

**_No me alcanzan_**

**_Si eres mi amigo mejor_**

****

Gabumon abrió un poco los ojos, causando un leve sonrojo en Matt.

-Matt...

El rubio miró hacia otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo, pero siguió en lo que estaba anteriormente. Gabumon se desperezó y se sentó bien, al lado de su amigo. Sonrió feliz, pero se quedó callado.

**_Qué sabrán del mal y el bien_**

**_Yo no soy lo que ven_**

**_Todo un mundo durmiendo _**

**_Y yo sigo soñando porque_**

**_Sus palabras susurran mentiras que nunca creeré_**

"-Matt... por favor.. quiero entenderte..-siguió con la paciencia casi agotada su padre.

-si claro..

-qué dices?!

-que a ti no te interesa entenderme..solo quieres hacerte el buen padre para impresionar a Misaki...

-qué te pasa hoy día? Por qué me respondes así!?

-será por que es la verdad? ¬¬

-no estoy bromeando Matt!

-yo tampoco..

-Matt! eres un insensible! Piensa un poco en el resto! Egoísta!"

**_Y yo_**

**_Solo quiero ser real_**

**_Y sentir el mundo igual_**

**_Que los otros_**

**_Por ellos por mi_**

Gabumon apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Matt.

**_Por qué yo tendría que cambiar_**

**_Nadie más lo va a intentar_**

Estoy solo 

**_Y sigo aqui_**

****

**_Solo yo_**

**_Estoy aqui_**

**_Sigo aqui_**

**_Sigo aqui_**

****

-esa fue una canción muy linda Matt... no sabía que cantabas tan bien como tocas tu armónica..

-gracias...

**Estorbos: **em.. en realidad esto no tiene la gran trama.. lo acepto.. pero estaba aburrida y quería hacer un fic de esto.. n.n no me aleguen o demanden.. pero **mandar reviews si**! O.o kién no querría eso... jajaja.. bueno.. la canción se llama Sigo Aquí y es de Alex Ubago.. pero en realidad fue hecha para la película "El Planeta del Tesoro".. es la canción de Jim... (James! -) (lo siento.. adoro ese nombre) pero como sea... espero que les haya gustado!

HaRu 


End file.
